As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems often use memories to store data, either temporarily in volatile memory or in a quasi-permanent basis in non-volatile memory. To utilize such memory, memory modules are often coupled to a processor or controller via one or more buses and interfaces. Many types of memory, including double data rate (DDR) memory, are commonly implemented using single-ended (as opposed to differential) multi-drop buses. A multi-drop bus (sometimes abbreviated “MDB”) is a communications bus in which all components are coupled to the same set of electrical wires or traces. Multi-drop buses are preferable in many applications as they often have the advantage of simplicity, scalability, and extensibility.
Single-ended communication links are often advantageous over differential links as they require half of the routing space (including package pins and balls) of differential links. However, single-ended links are often more sensitive to capacitive coupling to other links, which may also be known as crosstalk. Crosstalk can lead to signal jitter and/or other signal degradation. The problem of crosstalk increases with increasing signal speeds, thus potentially limiting attainable operating frequencies for single-ended links.